


[Podfic] The Not-Lake House

by Amanita_Fierce, DelilahMcMuffin



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But they're so fluffy, David is sassy, First Date, First Meetings, M/M, New York City, Patrick is a troll, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, references to pretty woman, timey wimey to the extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Adapted from original movie summary:Fantasy romance about a relationship that forms between two people living two years apart from one another, who communicate through written letters. The pair begin to fall for each other, but will they ever be together?[Podfic of "The Not-Lake House," written by DisgruntledPelican]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] The Not-Lake House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Not-Lake House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157288) by [DisgruntledPelican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican). 



**Text:** [The Not-Lake House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157288/chapters/58171834)

 **Author:** [DisgruntledPelican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican)

 **Readers:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce), [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Length:** 33:24 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-not-lake-house/The%20Not-Lake%20House.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, DisgruntledPelican, for this delightful fic and for giving blanket permission for podfic. We had so much fun voicing this fluffy masterpiece. 
> 
> Intro music is "PS I Love You" by The Beatles, outro is "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" by Stevie Wonder.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157288/chapters/58171834) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
